Backflip
by The Silent Wind
Summary: When inuyasha pushes the limit, kagome gets really mad and leaves. Will inuyasha get her back? A one-shot songfic.


Disclaimer:Nope i'm still waiting but while i am i don't own inuyasha or the song "Backflip" by raven-symone. When you get the chance listen to the song. It is hot!  
  
_Don't give me your tired act _

_just to keep you running 'round _

_the time you spend with me you shouldn't be comin' down _

_Don't give me your attitude _

_tell me what you will and will not do _

_baby when we compromise _

_we're gonna make it through_  
  
Inuyasha glanced over at kagome. 'What is this feeling i get when i look at her like that. Do i love her?' They were in Kaede's hut after another confrontation with naraku. Kagome saw inuyasha looking at her and asked "what is it inuyasha? Do i have something on my face?" He came out of his trance. "Huh? oh no its perfe..i mean, what difference would it make?" He said trying not to show her his emotions.  
  
_Push yourself a little more boy _

_for me you gotta try a little harder _

_i do this for the love of you, yeah _

_Show me you're always gonna be there _

_no matter what you're always gonna be there _

_here's whar you gotta do_  
  
"Inuyasha?" kagome said with a smile plastered on her face. "Yeah?" Thats when he saw her face. "Why are you looking at me like that? You're not gonna sit me are you? Why would you do that? why....why?" Kagome smirked. "Sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit. And next time you have something bad to say to me don't even try it."  
  
_I wanna see you backflip, cartwheel _

_don't be cutting corners, on me _

_gotta give me al that you've got _

_i need to see it to believe it _

_I wanna see you backflip, for real _

_show me that you really do feel _

_everything you say that you do _

_i need to see it to believe it  
_  
Kagome stomped out of the hut. 'Who does he think he is?' Back in th hut, inuyasha got up. "Damn wench." 'What are you talking about don't you love her' "Maybe" 'listen to you. You're talking to yourself.' "Feh. I need to get her back." He ran outside. "She's gone!"  
  
_Don't give me your baggage cause _

_i've got plenty of my own _

_bring me all your good stuff _

_baby leave the rest at home _

_You've got your own philosophy _

_Gotta get all that you believe _

_cause if it ain't about being faithful _

_then it ain't impressing me_  
  
Inuyasha caught her scent and ran as fast as he could. 'man i can be a jerk sometimes. But i finally realize-' his mind shut off then when he saw kagome curled up near a lake. He smelt salt water coming from her soft skin. ' i made her cry? now i know i am a real jerk.  
  
_Push yourself a little more boy _

_for me you gotta try a little harder _

_i do this for the love of you _

_Show me you're always gonna be there _

_no matter what you're always gonna be there _

_here's whar you gotta do  
_  
He ran up to her side. "Kagome, are you-" "Get away from me. You're always putting me down. Juse leave me alone!" she shouted. 'wow i must have really pissed her off.' inuyasha thought. His ears drooped as he walked away, with the saddest face you could ever imagine.  
  
_I wanna see you backflip, cartwheel _

_don't be cutting corners, on me _

_gotta give me al that you've got _

_i need to see it to believe it _

_I wanna see you backflip, for real _

_show me that you really do feel _

_everything you say that you do _

_i need to see it to believe it_  
  
' I knew i shouldn't have come after her' he thought. ' What was i thinking?' He went into the hut. "Did you find-" miroku asked but was cut off. "yeah but she hates me now so i guess i must have pushed the limit." he said walking out. He really didn't want to talk to anyone now.  
  
_I would walk (walk)  
run (run)  
jump (jump)  
cartwheel _

_backflip _

_just to be with you _

_there's nothing i won't do_  
  
Inuyasha was in the god tree when a voice reached his ears. "Inuyasha" kagome called running up to him. He jumped down and waited for her. "What do you want now? To yell at me more. Give me a sit so gigantic that i plow threw the earth?" he asked really pissed. "No i wanted to...umm..apologize. I was really upset earlier and i really didn't mean to get that mad at you."  
  
_I wanna see you backflip,for real _

_show me that you really do feel _

_everything you say that you do _

_i need to see it to believe it  
_  
Inuyasha was shocked. She aplogized? No argument? This was a big change. 'Should i forgive her? She did yell at me pretty good.' "I forgive you." Now it was kagome's turn to be shocked. Did he just apologize? Is he okay? Usually he would start blowing his head off. "Kagome are you okay?" he asked. "Yes." she said. "Are you?" Inuyasha smiled. "I'm perfect" he said. With that he kissed kagome, hoping she shared his feelings too. She kissed him back, which to him that meant yes.  
  
_I wanna see you backflip, cartwheel _

_don't be cutting corners, on me _

_gotta give me al that you've got _

_i need to see it to believe it _

_I wanna see you backflip, for real ( I wanna see you do a backflip)  
show me that you really do feel _

_everything you say that you do _

_i need to see it to believe it_  
  
Thanks for viewing my fan fic. R&R.


End file.
